


#RichieTozierIsOverParty

by edgelordtozier, matsuhanasss, stupidityisdangerous



Category: IT (1990), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Bisexual Richie Tozier, Comedy, M/M, Richie Tozier Being an Asshole, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Richie Tozier is a Mess, Satire, because the girls are bored as shit in quarantine, making fun of terfs and conservatives through mock news articles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgelordtozier/pseuds/edgelordtozier, https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsuhanasss/pseuds/matsuhanasss, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidityisdangerous/pseuds/stupidityisdangerous
Summary: The top five times Richie Tozier was cancelled on Twitter, as told through heavily biased articles.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 23
Kudos: 108





	#RichieTozierIsOverParty

Comedian Richie Tozier Flashes Genitalia on Instagram Live

By  Anya Harlow 

Late last night, around eleven p.m., comedian Richie Tozier started an Instagram live. This is not unusual for him, which is strange due to his busy, tight schedule. For the last two months, since December, Tozier has been going live on his Instagram daily without fail.

And yes, they are as strange as you would expect them to be. There was a previous livestream of Tozier staring at the camera for nearly thirty minutes before ending the stream.

Fans and other viewers expected this stream to be like the others; strange but otherwise harmless. 

As last night's livestream started, Tozier was seen sitting in what can only be assumed to be his office. He appeared to be shirtless, which isn’t unusual for his Instagram lives. This live seemed to be less strange and more in tune with fan interaction, with Tozier answering fan questions. At one point, he does mention that he is not wearing pants. Viewers, though, assumed the comedian still had underwear on. 

Then, Tozier stood to get something, where he inherently flashed everyone. Viewers had been wrong about him wearing underwear, as it appeared that Tozier was completely nude. 

> gianna leigh _@macasbaby_
> 
> i just saw richie tozier’s dick on instagram live i think im gonna end it all

> im already living in july _@kittygoeslive_
> 
> RICHIE TOZIER JUST FLASHED HIS DICK LMFAO UHHH 

Although the tweets produced from the incident are hilarious, Tozier should have thought of the repercussions of this action. Even if it was an accident, he still was completely nude on his live. Tozier needs to realize that he does have younger fans, even if his comedy is directed towards adults. 

> Maya Met Millie ! _@lashbad_
> 
> Lmao I love Richie Tozier, but he needs to realize that he has young fans. This isn’t appropriate behaviour. #RichieTozierIsOverParty

> Dana Keiser _@Keiser623568_
> 
> My child just told me he saw Richie Tozier’s genitalia on his Instagram live! Disgraceful! My son is 12! This comedian should know better! #RichieTozierIsOverParty

This is one of Tozier’s tamer scandals, as he had quite a few last year,  one including close friend William Denbrough  and  another involving Beverly Marsh . Tozier has currently made no response to the incident. We will try to keep you updated with the situation, but we don’t expect an apology from Tozier until late tonight or tomorrow.

* * *

Comedian Richie Tozier Publicly Threatens PETA

By  Marisol Bautista 

Just this past Saturday, LGBT comedian Richard Tozier took to Twitter and made a plethora of offensive comments about animal rights organization, PETA. Tozier still does not seem to show any remorse for his threats, despite many animal activists giving him the chance to apologize. 

This catastrophe was all ignited by Tozier’s decision to adopt a hairless Sphynx cat last Monday with his partner, Edward Kaspbrak. SNL cast member Tozier seemingly assumed it would be amusing to name their new pet Foreskin, an unsurprising action due to Tozier’s past with overly vulgar comedy. 

> foreskin’s daddy _@trashmouthtozier_
> 
> Got a new pussy, named her Foreskin bc she looks like foreskin 

Tozier proceeded to attach a photo of his new cat, who was wearing a pink diamond collar around her neck, the word “Foreskin” in bold on the connected tag. While Tozier found his actions hilarious, Twitter users were conflicted. 

> Margaret _@margaretsmith_
> 
> Idk about Richie Tozier naming his cat Foreskin. Feels like he’s sexualizing a cat. Shane Dawson all over again. #RichieTozierIsOverParty

> boobies _@richiesboobs_
> 
> i like the name foreskin ur all just jealous and sad that ur name isn’t foreskin too and that richie didn’t father u 

> cox _@coxcocks_
> 
> Let’s just appreciate that Eddie Kaspbrak allowed this

The most noticeable detestation of all, however, proved to be the infamous PETA organization’s reply to Tozier’s tweet.

> PETA _@peta_
> 
> This is absolutely not appropriate, Richie. Animal abuse is a serious issue and you are only fueling it. Naming pets something sexual is not funny nor is it creative. Change the name please. You are embarrassing yourself. 

While many like myself agree with PETA’s claims, Tozier’s fanbase was quick to attempt to discredit the organization’s tweets. Many brought out evidence of the organization’s alleged mishandling of animals and public affairs. 

Tozier responded within hours of the tweets postage in an unprofessional and immature, even threatening, manner.

> foreskin’s daddy _@trashmouthtozier_
> 
> I’m gonna burn PETA to the ground

> foreskin’s daddy _@trashmouthtozier_
> 
> PETA strays will finally be free

> foreskin’s daddy _@trashmouthtozier_
> 
> No seriously though, fuck PETA.

Many were rightfully horrified by Tozier’s insensitive remarks, and the hashtag #RichieTozierIsOverParty quickly resurfaced to trending on Twitter. Fans were split on whether or not their support for the SNL comedian would waver. 

> pussy sandwich _@ttttoziers_
> 
> I also would like to burn PETA down. Just another reason Richie Tozier should have sex with me. #RichieTozierIsOverParty

> Samantha _@samanthanolan_
> 
> Richie Tozier threatening to ASSAULT and commit ARSON on my favorite organization is vomit-inducing! I hope he gets what’s coming to him. #RichieTozierIsOverParty

> vegan _@veganznation_
> 
> Richie Tozier’s actions are despicable. Him and his “boyfriend” make me sick. They don’t deserve a cat. #RichieTozierIsOverParty

> boobs and pussy _@ilikeorgies_
> 
> ur all sensitive lol #RichieTozierIsOverParty

> Eddie Tozier _@e_kasp_
> 
> Yeah, fuck that Richie Tozier guy. #RichieTozierIsOverParty #DoesThisMakeMeCancelledToo? 

PETA has yet to respond to Tozier’s crude words, though I’m not sure if they ever will. The organization practices maturity, and responding to someone with such a childish personality would be futile. Tozier has refused to rename his cat, stating that “no one fucking cares what some bitchy organization has to say about me naming my cat Foreskin.” 

Fans and haters alike have been rampant on Twitter to either defend or criticize Tozier’s actions. He has been met with an amount of support that many like myself do not believe he is deserving of.

* * *

Comedian Richie Tozier Sexually Harasses Beverly Marsh on Red Carpet

By  Athena Murray-Stone 

Last night, millions of Americans tuned in to the Emmys—or, more accurately, streamed them. And every detail of the night seems to have already been discussed all across the Internet, but few have yet to address comedian Richie Tozier’s inappropriate comments about his date for the evening, fashion designer Beverly Marsh.

Richie Tozier is a man who has built his career on small controversies but never seems to be able to be completely cancelled because of them. Last night he received his second Emmy for Writing a Variety Special. He won for his Netflix stand-up comedy special, _Twinks with Kinks_ , which, must like the rest of his specials, was comprised mainly of self-deprecating jokes, scandalous stories, and an overuse of the word “fuck.” Despite attending the awards with a female date in tow, Richie has been married to a man since 2004 and out as bisexual since 1999. For many people, he is an LGBTQ+ icon, something that continues to confuse me. For not only does Richie  threaten to burn down animal rights organizations  ,  flash his genitals on Instagram live  , and  playfully abuse his children , he’s also continuously shown himself to be a rampant misogynist.

The best example of this is the clip from last night where an interviewer asks Richie what he’s most excited to see tonight, and Richie responds, “more of Bev’s cleavage.” She swats at his arm playfully, but I can see the pain in her kind, hazel eyes.

The sole founder of luxury fashion powerhouse, Marsh, Beverly has long been an active philanthropist. Alongside her husband, architect Ben Hanscom, she has donated over $100 million to help support young girls in abusive households, domestic abuse victims, homeless LGBTQ+ youth, and much more. She’s a survivor of psychical and sexual abuse yet she continues to make herself a victim by surrounding herself with men like Richie and author William Denbrough.

This is why we need radical feminism, because women like Beverly are still being victim to sexual harassment.

* * *

“Paddle, Margot, paddle!” _SNL_ Alum Nearly Drowns His Daughter

By  Phyllis Inglot 

In a video released Thursday on author William Denbrough’s Instagram, _Saturday Night Live_ alum Richie Tozier and his same-sex partner are seen tossing their two-year-old daughter into a pool and screaming at her to paddle.

Margaret “Margot” Tozier, adopted by the couple a year ago in New York City, is seen gargling water in nothing but a waterproof diaper. Her homosexual adoptive fathers wade on either side of her in the shallow area of their large private California pool. Behind the camera, Denbrough can be heard laughing.

After the polarizing paddle video was uploaded, it quickly began to circulate on Twitter. Users called the comedian disgusting, saying he should be jailed for child abuse, and began the #RichieTozierIsOverParty.

> Allison Marie _@allisonnnrichards_
> 
> Y’all will see a documented child abuser and be like “it’s OK because he’s funny” like no he should be in jail #RichieTozierIsOverParty

> they/them _@b00bzzzz_
> 
> We wERe trYInG To tEaCH HEr hOw tO SWiM lol just say ur disgusting and go

> kinkybannannaslut _@kinkybannannaslut_
> 
> Uh oh sisters! Looks like your fav did the child abuse! #RichieTozierIsOverParty

Other users blamed William Denbrough. The _New York Times_ bestselling author has been subject to controversy in the past due to the themes of some of his horror novels. Many used this as a point of contention, some even insisting that throwing little Margot into the pool was probably his idea.

> morticia wannabe _@gothwhore666_
> 
> we been knew that denbrough was trash tho lmaoo poor audra

> haleigh meets richie in 16 days _@softboytozier_
> 
> so upset after having seen the video. Can’t believe richie would do that. he shouldnt be around William denbrugh anymore he’s a bad influence!!

> Lorraine ;( _@IEATASSWITHMYTEETH_
> 
> That awkward moment when yoru homeboy dares u to waterboard ur kid but you don’t realise that he recording #RichieTozierIsOverParty

The situation only became more heated when Richie’s male spouse, Eddie Tozier, joined the conversation.

> Eddie Tozier _@e_kasp_
> 
> @allisonnnrichards you don’t know shit about me or my family and are in no position to speak on how we raise our children.

> Eddie Tozier _@e_kasp_
> 
> @kinkybannannaslut believe me, I know child abuse, and making sure your child possesses a necessary life skill isn’t it.

> Eddie Tozier _@e_kasp_
> 
> @b00bzzzz go fuck yourself.

As of this morning, the other Mr. Tozier’s accusatory rants appear to have been deleted, but the damage has already been done. Neither Richie Tozier nor William Denbrough has provided a statement.

* * *

Richie Tozier Live Streams Overtly Sexual Instagram Tell-All And Pokes Fun At Danny Devito

By  Janice Owens 

Late last Thursday, comedian Richie Tozier made a rather shocking slew of statements on his Instagram live. While regularly streaming on his social media, he often makes it a habit to become intoxicated and answer questions. Though, last Thursday, these questions got a bit extreme.

Tozier has made it his job to execute crude and vulgar comedy, though this live stream was too much for even some of his most dedicated fans. Most turned to Twitter to express their concerns. 

> okay.. _@richietozierdobesexy_
> 
> was into Richie’s sexual rant, but didn’t understand what things like prostate milking or intense nipple play were. someone explain.

> Ma’am? _@richiesbigtitties_
> 
> Anyone else feel like Richie’s alcoholism is like,,,, bad?

Some individuals did not have as sympathetic or confused an outlook as others, turning to Instagram to attack the comedian’s actions, claiming that it was damaging to their children’s maturity and innocence.

> Karen Jones _@supermommy_
> 
> Saw Richie Tozier’s live stream yesterday…. my husband and I were mortified. Our seventeen year old son loves this comedian, but he’s too vulgar to his child audience. #RichieTozierIsOverParty

> Linda Nielsen _@lindanielsen579237_
> 
> I hate comedians, especially comedians like Richard Tozier who think it’s funny to show off sexual paraphernalia while teenagers are watching. His fanbase is just as bad as he is. #RichieTozierIsOverParty

Tozier is seen in the now infamous live stream guzzling a bottle of vodka, shirtless and presumably fully nude. Tozier himself makes it clear time after time that he is not wearing pants, threatening on occasion to lower the camera to reveal himself. Many fans were ecstatic at this suggestion, and the comments were flooded with many users encouraging a reveal. Some, however, were confused as to what they had clicked on.

Tozier goes on to ask for questions, answering ones of increasingly sexual nature as the stream drags on. He reveals many personal things about himself and his habits in bed, seen sipping more and more alcohol as he does so. Eventually he is asked about what sex toys he owns, and Tozier grabs a cardboard box from under his bed that is revealed to hold many vulgar items. 

Despite Instagram’s strict rules, it seems that Tozier’s actions were not enough to warrant a forceful end to his stream. Tozier holds up one of the items, claiming that he “named this one Danny Devito because it’s short and funny, but gets the job done fantastically.” This caused some of the Devito fanbase to grow wary of Tozier, assuming that he had been poking fun at the seventy-five-year-old star. 

> Molly _@dannyissexy_
> 
> Anyone else feel like Richie Tozier naming his dildo after Danny is offensive? He has Fairbanks disease. #RichieTozierIsOverParty

> Yes Chef _@dannydevitoes_
> 
> Idk why ur all cancelling richie Tozier over him naming a dildo danny devito lmao u guys don’t do that too?? #RichieTozierIsOverParty

> this is real this is me _@devit0000s_
> 
> danny devitos face drawn on a dildo.

Richie Tozier ended this livestream Thursday night with a quick goodbye once his husband returned home, stating quickly that he “was about to get laid.” Many fans were disappointed that they did not get to observe the other sexual items that Tozier owned, as he had explained that he named nearly all of them with varying creative titles. Tozier did not comment on his behavior in this stream for two days afterwards, until he took to Twitter this morning. 

> cocksucker _@trashmouthtozier_
> 
> Why are you all hating on my livestream I worked hard on that

> cocksucker _@trashmouthtozier_
> 
> my fanbase isn’t kids btw hopefully 

> cocksucker _@trashmouthtozier_
> 
> I’m like trying not to piss of the Danny Devito stans but ur all fucking crazy

> cocksucker _@trashmouthtozier_
> 
> I love Danny Devito I want him to pee in my mouth 

> cocksucker _@trashmouthtozier_
> 
> I have other celeb dildos I promise but u will never know their names xoxo xoxo 

Most, if not all, of Tozier’s fanbase did not understand why so many were up in arms over the livestream, though others appreciated the attempt at an apology of sorts. 

Richie Tozier has an eye for scandal, and this is just another one for the books. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow [Leah](http://caucasianbuttslut.tumblr.com/), [Haley](http://edgelordtozier.tumblr.com/), and [Morgan](http://bloodyknuckles.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.


End file.
